Under the Mistletoe
by PizzahutgirlxD
Summary: So Ritsu and Takano are again the only ones on the whole floor and Takano has a surprise for Ritsu under the mistletoe


**So hey guy's today it's Takano san Birthday and it's Christmas ! So here's my first Sekaiichi hatsukoi fanfic ! I just saw the last episode of Sekaiichi hatsukoi 2 and it was soo cute I so got into a fangirlmood but still it's so sad that this was the last episode let's hope that a OVA come out soon and that there will be season 3 but still that will take a while because there are not so much material in the manga for a season 3 so let's hope there will be one ! Oh and if you guys didn't read the manga of sekaiichi hatsukoi read it ! SO and I wish you guys Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year ! **

**And Enjoy the story ! :D **

**So I don't own Sekaiichi hatsukoi Nakamura Shungiku sensei owns it !**

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Mistletoe <strong>

It was on an early morning as Onodera Ritsu went to work at Marukawa shoten . He just went there early because he still needed to finish his work and he didn't want that Takano san will yell at him for why he didn't finshed his things on time or that he shouldn't do an half assed job. As Ritsu entered his department he was pretty shocked. The department was decorated with Christmasy stuff like the desk where decorated with gold, silver, red, blue and other coloured tinsles there was one Mistletoe hanging on the ceiling and there was some candles when you burn them on then they give out a nice cinnamon or citron aroma and on the desks was some plush bears and bunny's wearing an angle or Santa costume and there was even an small Christmas tree there and decorated too!. Of course it was a beginning of a new cycle and every time a new cycle begins Mino and Kisa are decorating the department with fancy, sparkling and pinkish stuff and the department is filled with a refreshing and sparkling aura but now that it's nearly Christmas so they decorated it really festive.

"WOW Kisa and Mino san did a really good job at decorating all this !"

As Ritsu stepped in he then realize that Takano san was already there sitting on his seat and was working on his manuscripts.

"Ha? Takano san was are you doing here so early?"

"Why because I am working here!"

"Ahhh ya ok …"

_Oh my I and Takano san are the only ones in this whole floor again. I hope he won't do anything weird….._

"Oi Onodera come here"

"Hai Hai I am coming"

Then Ritsu went to where Takano was standing

"So what do you want?"

"Just look up and say what you are seeing"

Then Onodera looked up and there was Mistletoe

_Why did he say I needed to look up just to see Mistletoe hanging there ._

"Ahmm it's an Mistletoe so… ?"

"And do you know what that means"

"Ahmm unfortunately not "As Ritsu said that he was thinking

_What does he mean? I guess he's thinking about something strange right now that BASTARD!_

"You seriously don't know?" said Takano

"Hmmm I think then I need to show it to you then" said Takano san with a smirk

_Oh Oh what he's going do to I need to escape from him_

As then Onodera wanted to go backwards and run away from Takano and hide between the vending machines till Kisa san and the others come but Takano san then grab him by the arms and pull him to close and then he pulled him into a kiss. Ritsu then struggled from that kiss and tried to break it up but useless. Then finally he made it to break up the kiss as then he managed to say

"W-wait what are you doing T-Taka— ! Ngghh ! as Ritsu wanted to finish his sentence he was cut off as Takano then kiss him again. This time the kiss that Takano san has pulled Ritsu into was a deep and passionate as Takano pulled away from that kiss Ritsu then shouted at him

"YOU BASTARD !"  
>"What the hell do you think you are doing? .Did you even realize that you are doing this in an public place!"<p>

"Well we are just the only ones in this entire floor so and this is even the rule when you are standing under a mistletoe "

"Whattt ? "

"Achhh.."

"You seriously don't know ach let me explain. So when you are standing on a Mistletoe with someone you love or it can be even a Stranger then you need to kiss that person".

"So did you got that newbie "said Takano san and Ritsu then face palmed himself for that.

_OH MY GOD I AM SUCH AN IDIOT! HOW COULD I FORGET THAT WITH THE MISTLETOE THINGY ! ARGHHH! _

"Don't call me newbie! And you brought me to stand with you under the Mistletoe you Bastard!

"Hmmm ya that's true but are you saying that I could done this to with you while the others where here "said Takano san with an amused smirk.

"NO WAY IN HELL! and what do you mean with this ?"

"Hmm I mean by this" as Takano said that he wrapped his arms around his waist and he held Ritsu's chin with his hand and wanted to kiss Ritsu again but then Kisa came and said Good Morning to Takano and Onodera. Ritsu jumped for shock as Kisa nearly saw them kissing under the Mistletoe but luckily he didn't saw it. So then Ritsu went back to his seat and sat down as then Kisa asked him

"Ricchan how do you like the decoration ?"

"Oh it really looks beautiful "

"Glad you like it ! " said Kisa with a big smile

"Ohh and Takano san how do you like the decoration?"

"Huh oh it looks good but I would say we should hang more Mistletoes around here "

"Ohh yeah that's right me and Mino san where wondering already about that thanks for saying that Takano san I need to wait till Mino is there so then I can tell him we need to hang more Mistletoes !"

"No need to thank you and you two get on to work !"

_Hmmm I wonder why Takano san said that Kisa san and Mino san should hang more Mistletoes ? … … ….. Wait a sec ! He didn't said that so we he can ki-ss mor-e .. ….._

Then he was cut off by his thoughts as Takano san called him

"Onodera I hope we will have a enjoyable moment again when Mino and Kisa are hanging more Mistletoes around" said Takano san with his great smirk

"YOU ARE A HORRIBLE PERSON !"

"What am I going to do?"

"I want to quit this job right now!"

"This is not love, This is not love, this is definitely not love!"

~ **THE END ~ ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>So hope you guys like it and again Merry Christmas!<strong>

**And PLS REVIEW !**


End file.
